Rowdyruff Boys: Reform
by PalleteRider
Summary: What if the Rowdyruff Boys were born normally instead of being created by Mojo Jojo? What will happen in their lifes? This is an AU fic. CHAPTER 10 up!
1. Prologue

**What's up ya'll? I'm back. Yeah, I know, this my third RRBZ fanfic. You might think that I lacked ideas for making another remake but this one is actually a new start. I decided to start fresh and add some new twists. However, I hope nobody will be offended when reading this story and instead, enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

Lightning flashed followed by the sound of a roaring thunder echoed throughout the dark sky. The rain continues to fall in Tokyo City. Everyone was inside their home. However, not all people have a home.

**Somewhere on the street...**

In the alleyway, the infamous Rowdyruff Boys were taking shelter from the rain, using a newspaper. Two years have come and go. They are one of the few villains left in the town; the others being Mojo Jojo and The Ganggreen gang.

Brick, the red Rowdyruff boy and the leader of the group blinked his red eyes as he looked up to the sky.

'ACHOO!' Boomer, the blue Rowdyruff Boy sneezed. He then wiped the slime that was coming out of his nose before he dozed off.

Nearby him was Butch, the green Rowdyruff Boy, sleeping silently.

The orange hair boy than let out a sigh before he joined his brothers sleeping.

--

**Meanwhile...**

At Brother's fruit shop, a person walked out, carrying a bag of fruits. Brother waved and said, "Have a nice day and welcome to the neighborhood!"

"Arigato!" The person, who is a woman, said with a smile. Unlike your average Tokyo citizens, she is a Muslim. She dressed modestly like any other Muslim woman, with a hijab to match. As she walked on the lane, something on the walls caught her attention. They were posters. One of them was a poster of the Powerpuff Girls Z. She smiled when she saw this.

"So this is the famous Powerpuff Girls?" She said to herself.

She then turned her gaze towards the other posters. Most of them were wanted posters. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her grip loosens causing the bag of groceries to fall.

She was staring at the posters of....

"_The Rowdyruff Boys?_" She thought. She moved in closer for a better look. "_Could it be?_" A tear suddenly flowed down from her eyes as she ripped the poster.

"_Allahuakbar_" She cried.

* * *

**So what do you think? This idea of a story just lingered in my head for a long time so I decided to write it. Considered it a new RRBZ fanfic from me.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Syukron, arigato for those kind reviews. I really appreciate it. I haven't got this many for a first chapter since my first RRB fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rescue**

The sun shines brightly in the morning sky. Sound of horning cars and chattering could be heard in the crowded city of Tokyo. On one of the cafes, a woman dressed neatly in a business uniform was enjoying her coffee when a few pieces of thrash suddenly landed on her, causing her to scream.

"AHHHH!!!" The woman brushed off the garbage but more felt down on her and towards other people. The people then looked up when they heard laughter coming from the rooftop.

What they saw were three teenage boys. All of them wore the same street style jacket but with different colors, and the same style pants. A large garbage can could be seen in front of the red one.

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys!" A brown haired man said as he took cover from the raining garbage.

"Hungry? Here take some!" Brick said as he threw a pile of rotten fruit.

"Fruits are good for you!" The blond boy named Boomer said with a sarcastic tone.

--

**Meanwhile...**

In famous Utonium Laboratory, the alarm went off, alerting its residents. They were consisted of Professor Utonium himself, Ken his son and Peach, Ken's pet robot dog.

Ken has grown a little taller since the past two years, though there was only a little change on his looks. He still goes to the same school, though in the fourth grade. (I assumed)

Upon entering the main room, the professor quickly turned on the monitor. The screen revealed the image of three boys throwing garbage at people at a cafe.

"It's them again." Ken said. He turned towards the professor and said, "Da-I mean Professor Utonium, should we call the Powerpuff Girls?"

"I don't know but just incase." He turned to face the robot dog. "Peach!"

The mechanical dog nodded and shouted, "Powerpuff Girls Z da wan!"

--

Tokyo Middle School

History period was in session in class 3-C. Inside, most of the students were paying attention and took notes during the lesson, saved for a few. Some of them were sleeping and fooling around.

"This is so boring..." A girl named Momoko whined, yawning. She put her chin on the desk, looking at the chalkboard with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah. What a drag." Her tomboyish friend named Kaoru said in agreement. She then continues to doodle on her book, writing 'History class is a drag....'.

A blond girl named Miyako, whom was sitting next to Momoko, was busy taking notes before she turned her glance towards her friends. "I don't think it's that bad." She said with a smile.

Even though they looked like normal students, they are actually the Powerpuff Girls Z!

Momoko Akatsutsumi, the pink Powerpuff Girl and the leader. Her hair was now longer, almost reaching her legs. She still retained her appetite of sweets and her reputation as a 'hero maniac'.

Miyako Gotokuji, the blue Powerpuff Girl. She is the mature yet ditsiest of the group. Her hair and pigtails were a little longer. She is still popular among boys.

Kaoru Matsubara, the green Powerpuff Girl. Being a tomboy, she hates skirts and anything girly. She still retained her spiky hair, though the other parts reached her shoulder. She is famous for being the most athletic girl in school.

Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard from the three, though nobody else noticed.

"Yosh!" Kaoru said excitedly.

Momoko quickly raised her hand while she stands up. "Excuse me Seishiro sensei!".

The teacher and the students turned to face her.

"I got a painful headache!" Momoko said, holding her head.

"I got a stomach ache!" Miyako said, holding her stomach.

"I got chest pain!" Kaoru said, holding her chest.

The teacher nodded and said, "You may go to the infirmary."

The girls quickly walked out while saying, "Thank you!".

Outside of the class, the girls dashed through the stairs as they headed for the rooftop.

--

Rooftop

After they stopped running, they took the compounders from their belts as they started their transformation.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

The three girls were replaced by the Powerpuff Girls Z on the spot. The costumes however were different than before. They have longer sleeves and skirts. The colour of the jackets were a little lighter and covered their bodies more. Their inner clothing was the same except less exposed. (Almost resembled the old designs)

--

Approximately a minute later, the girls arrived on the scene. There, they saw the Rowdyruff Boys stealing the food from the tables of the cafe and put them in a large sack, held by Brick.

"Its those brats again!" Blossom said angrily, clenching her fist.

"Let's get them!" Buttercup said, tightening her grip in her hammer. Using her yo-yo, Blossom lashed it towards the sack.

"This one looks tasty!" Butch said as he snatched a plate of waffles from one of the people.

"Hey! That's my breakfast!" The person, who was eating the waffles, said.

"Keep em up boys!" Brick said. Suddenly, the sack disappeared from his grasp, much to his surprise. "What the?" He turned around, only to find himself facing the Powerpuff Girls. "You!" He said with an angry expression.

The people looked up and started to cheer when the saw their heroes.

"When you guys ever going to grow up?" Blossom said, holding the sack with her left hand.

Brick however just stood there with his arms crossed, looking at the girls with a grin. His brothers joined him.

"When are you going to stop saying that?" Brick said.

"Probably when you guys GROW UP." She replied, stating the obvious.

Brick than took a couple of plates and said, "How about....now?" He started to throw the dishes at the girls, starting with Blossom. Boomer joined in while Butch threw some forks and spoons instead. Fortunately, the girls managed to avoid them.

"Caramell Shot!" Blossom shouted as she lashed her yo-yo towards her counterpart. Brick managed to grab the yo-yo before it hit him, and release, causing it to hit Blossom's nose.

"Ouch! That hurt..." Blossom whined, rubbing her nose.

Over to the blues, Boomer and Bubbles were in their fighting position.

"Why can't you guys do something good for a change?" Bubbles said.

"Make me!" Boomer replied and started to attack with his Earwax Q-tip. Bubbles quickly used her Bubble Champagne move, attempting to ward off the attack, but to no avail as the earwaxes pierced the bubbles easily and hit the blue Powerpuff Girl, much to her disgust.

"GYAAH!!" She squaled as she rubbed off the dirt.

Boomer just chuckled before he ran off.

The green members were fiercely fighting each other.

"Stinky Sock Boomerang!" Butch shouted as he threw a couple of stinky socks at his counterpart.

Buttercup avoided them easily as she charge towards him. "Megaton Dunk!" She yelled as she knocked the ground with her large hammer, creating a shockwave. Fortunately, Butch managed to get out of the way just in time.

He then heard his brother, Brick called him. "Butch! It's time to get out of here!" He yelled and dash away.

The green eyed boy turned his attention back to his opponent. "This is not over." Butch said as he took a chair nearby, and threw it at Buttercup. She just smashed it with her hammer though.

"Come back here!" Buttercup said angrily as she chased him. The other Powerpuff Girls soon followed.

--

The Rowdyruff Boys continues to run with the Powerpuff Girls not far behind. The boys ignored the traffic ahead. When they past, a upcoming car spanned uncontrollably, trying to avoid hitting the boys but it hit another car instead.

"This way!" Brick hollered, pointing towards a corner nearby a shop. Upon turning around the corner, the boys quickly hid themselves behind one of the thrash bins.

The girls soon arrived, only to found themselves dumbstruck.

"Eh? Where did they go?" Blosssom asked, scratching her head.

"Probably hiding or something?" Buttercup rests her hammer on her shoulder.

"Or maybe they have escaped?" Bubbles said, putting her index finger on her right cheek. The Rowdyruff Boys were listening throughout the conversation.

Blossom sighed and said, "We better get back to school." Her comrades nodded and all three of them flew off.

The boys poked up their heads, checking for any sign of the girls.

"Good. They're gone." Butch said. They got out of their hiding and brushed themselves off.

"What do we do now?" Boomer asked. Brick just shrugged. They started to walk off afterwards.

--

**Meanwhile...**

Among the crowd, a woman with a hijab was waiting to cross the street. A few seconds later, the light turned green and everyone was able to cross the road. When she got to the other side, she was walking pass an alley when all of a sudden, two men grabbed her.

"What are you wearing?" One of the men said, looking at her from top to bottom. The woman tried to get away but she was stopped by the thugs. The other man snatched he bag and took her wallet.

"Wow, she's rich." The second man said, chuckling as he sniffs the money.

"P-Please let me go." She cried as she struggled to escape.

"Come on don't be that way. Let's have some fun." The first man said.

"GYAAH!!!!"

--

The scream was heard by non other than the Rowdyruff Boys, who was passing by the alleyway.

"Did you hear that?" Boomer said. His brothers nodded.

"Who cares anyway?" Butch said. Then they heard a call for help.

"Come on!" Brick ordered as he ran off. Boomer followed.

"Hey! Where you going?" Butch said as ran off, following his brothers.

They followed the scream, turning every corner of the alley. Soon, they found the source of the noise, much to their shocked. What they saw was a woman being harassed by two men.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Sorry for some suckish description. I'm busy with university but I'll write soon, Inshallah (If God wills).**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rescue part 2**

The Rowdyruff Boys just stood there as they did not know what to do. They then quickly hid themselves behind the corner.

"What should we do?" Boomer asked, looking at Brick.

"Like I said, who cares? We're the Rowdyruff Boys. We don't _help _people." Butch said, crossing his arms. A growling sound was suddenly heard. It came from their stomachs.

"I'm hungry..." Boomer whined. This gave Brick an idea.

"I just got an idea." Brick said happily. The brothers then huddled together as Brick discussed his plan. At first Butch disagreed with him but due to his hunger pain increased, he had no choice but to follow it. Without wasting anymore time, the boys jumped out of the corner, surprising the people.

--

The boys stood firm on the spot, looking at the two thugs. There was a moment of silence before one of them started to speak.

"What do we have here? A bunch of brats?" The first thug teased, smirking.

The three brothers looked at each other with a grin. Quickly, they took out their weapons and started to attack. Brick made the first move.

"Spitball Straw!" He shouted. Using a heart shape straw, he shot a spitball towards the thug's face, blinding him.

"Ahh!" The man cried as he tried to wipe off the saliva. Seeing that his partner was in trouble, the second thug made his move, preparing to attack with a cutter knife.

"Earwax Q-tip!" Boomer shouted as he flanged ear waxes towards the second thug.

In mere seconds, the second thug was covered with earwax. "Get these things off me!" He hollered as he brushes off the dirt.

Butch stepped forward. A grin carved on his face.

"Stink Sock Boomerang!" He shouted as he threw the socks he took from his feet towards the thugs. The socks spanned around the two men whilst releasing an unbearable odor. The stench caused the two men to felt dizzy before falling down to the ground on their faces.

--

The women slowly moved forward and look at the unconscious men, before turning her attention towards the boys. Her eyes widened when she saw the identities of her saviors.

"Rowdyruff Boys?" She said, trying to ensure.

Butch and Boomer exchanged looks with each other while Brick raised an eyebrow.

"You know who we are?" Brick asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes." The woman said.

"But we never saw you in town before." Boomer said, putting his hands behind his head.

The woman giggled and said, "I saw your pictures in one of those wanted posters."

The boys' just sweat dropped at the statement. It was obvious. They are one of the wanted people in Tokyo.

--

Tears suddenly flowed down from the woman's eyes, much to the boys' surprise.

"Hey lady, why are you crying?" Boomer asked with concern in his tone.

The woman noticed this and quickly rubbed her eyes. "O-oh nothing. Something is in my eye."

"Well then, I guess we better go." Brick said as he turned around. His brothers do the same.

"W-Wait. Can I at least repay you boys?" She asked.

A grin appeared on Brick's face when he heard this. "_Here it comes_!". The boys turned around to face the woman.

"Well....We're kinda hungry and have no money to buy food..." Brick said, revealing his empty pockets.

"I see. How about I treat you? Pick any restaurant you want." The woman said with a smile.

A happy expression appeared on the boys' faces. Their eyes sparkled as they shouted, "Yeah!".

The woman just giggled at their antics. "_Oh Allah_, _thank you for helping me finding them_." She said in her heart. She then spoke up. "Shall we go?"

The boys nodded. Soon, they exited the alleyway and head towards a nearby restaurant. The two thugs however were left behind, hoping that the police would find them.

--

**Meanwhile...**

Somewhere on the mountains, stood a medium size house. The building was very old, evident by the cracks on the walls and the number of broken windows. Inside, a quiet yet sinister laugh could be heard.

Inside on of the rooms, stood a man, probably in his 30s. He has white messy hair, yellowish eyes and crooked teeth. He wore a white colored singlet and a teared up slack pants.

"They all laughed at me..." He muttered, hunching over the table in front of him. "They kicked me out..." The person took a vile that contained a purple colored chemical, boiled on a Bunsen burner.

"But with this!" He held the vile up high. "I'm the one who's going to get the last laugh by getting that Nobel Prize!" He pulled the cork of vile and starts to drink the chemical. After that, he dropped the empty vile to the floor, causing it to break. The man cried in agony as cracking sounds could be heard from his body. He held his stomach as he fell down. His leg started to change...

--

Hajime's Pizza Parlor

Several empty dishes could be seen on the table, stained with salsa and a few pieces of pepperoni.

"Wow, you boys sure are hungry?" The woman said smilingly, putting her right hand under her chin.

"Yeah....But now I'm full." Boomer said with a smirk, softly slapping his stomach.

"Arigatou." Brick said, wiping the stain on his mouth with a tissue.

"It was delicious." Butch said, smiling at the woman.

"Your welcome." The woman said. "So, what are you three going to do after this?" She was curious.

"We're going to head home, back to our alley." Brick answered.

The woman's eyes widened with shock when she heard those words. "_Back....Of an alley?_" She then spoke up. "Don't you boys have any p-parents?"

"No. Why?" Brick said, raising an eyebrow. He wondered, "_What's wrong with this person. Why she asked this question?_"

Suddenly, the woman burst into tears, sobbing. This worried the boys, even though they were not supposed to care.

"Why are you crying, lady?" Boomer asked with a concern expression.

"I-I'm sad that you boys....have no parents..." She said in her sob.

"We were on our own since birth, as far as I could remember." Butch said, shrugging.

"Boys, there is something I have to tell you." She said, looking at them. She wiped her tears afterwards. The boys gave each other looks before turning their attention towards her.

"I am....your mother..." She said, smiling.

--

**What do you think? Hope its not cheesy or anything, not to mention a bit shorter than the last one. Ok, I need help. Apparently I got two ideas to continue this story. Either making it a vampire or werewolf fic. I need some votes. Inshallah, I'll write new chapters when I have free time.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the positive reviews people!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Truth**

"I am....your mother...." The woman said, looking at the boys with a smile.

The boys' eyes widened and a shock expression appeared on their faces. There was a moment of silent before the ruffs spoke up.

"WHAT?!" They said in unison as they quickly stand up. They could not believe what they just heard.

The woman just smiled at them and said, "I know its hard to believe but its true." From her purse, she took out a piece of photograph and handed it over to Brick. He eyed the woman strangely as he slowly takes the picture from her hands. His brothers leaned closer to have a better view.

On the picture, the woman could be seen sitting on a chair with a man next to her. Both of them were holding babies in their arms, three to be more accurate. Surprisingly, they have different colored eyes that match each of the Rowdyruff Boys.

They looked at the woman before Brick put the picture on the table.

"This has got to be a fake." Brick said. This surprised the woman.

"What?" She said.

"I mean, if we even have parents why did they abandon us, huh? Why did they leave us alone in the streets?" Brick said. Tears started to flow down from his eyes. This surprised both Boomer and Butch; they never see Brick cried before. The red ruff quickly wiped his tears.

"Calm down....shussh...." She softly wiped his face with a tissue. "I'll tell you what happened.

--

Flashback

"Eleven years ago...Your dad and I brought you three along for a family time to watch a circus show in our old hometown in Osaka."

_A black Honda car parked nearby the bank. The door soon opened and a man step out. He wore a green striped T-shirt and black slack pants, with a belt to match. On his head was a white headgear that Muslims usually wear during their prayers._

_"Are you ok over there, honey?" The man said._

_"I'm fine, Zaid." A woman replied as she slowly stepped out of the car. In her arms were three babies, and was sleeping soundly when one of them yawn and rubbed its eyes._

_"My my, little Arif woke up." The woman said, smiling at the baby with the blue eyes._

_The other two babies soon woke up._

_"Here, I'll take Amir." Her husband said as he took the red eye baby into his arms. Suddenly, they heard a soft cry coming from Arif. _

_"Umar! Stop hurting your brother." The woman scolded the green eye one, who was pinching Arif's cheeks._

The boys blinked, looking at each other before turning their attention back towards the woman.

"Were those our original names?" Brick asked.

The woman nodded and continues her story.

"When we got there...Something horrible happened." Her tone changed to a sad one.

_When the family arrived, they saw people were running out of the circus in panic._

_"What is going on here?" Zaid said. One of the people stopped in front of him and said, "A mad elephant is on the lose!" and he ran off. They then heard the sound of giant footsteps approaching. The said elephant was a few feet away from them, ready to charge._

_"Let's go!" Zaid roared. They were not able to run that fast since they were carrying their children in their arms. Unfortunately, the place was crowded that the couple kept bumping onto people until..._

_"The children!!!" The wife cried as she and her husband saw their babies flew away from their grasp. They tried to get them back but was unable to do so due to the crowd keep pushing them forward._

Flashback ends

"We searched and searched but you three were no where to be found..." The woman started to cry again.

The ruffs were frozen on their place, bewildered by her story. However, they were still not convinced. Slowly, they got up from their seats and walked away, leaving the woman at the table.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked as she stood up.

They turned their heads and glanced at her. Brick spoke up.

"Sorry, but we can't believe such a ridiculous story." The woman's eyes widened when she heard this.

Without further a due, Brick opens the door, causing the bell to chimed, and walked out with his brothers following behind.

A sad expression appeared on the woman's face, looking down at her feet. Putting the money for the bills on the table, she took her handbag and leaves the restaurant. When she arrived outside, her children were no where in sight. Letting out a sigh, she slowly walks away.

--

**Meanwhile....**

Inside the old house in the mountains, the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. On the floor, a dark figure was laying emotionlessly. It seems to be unconscious. However, grunting noises could be heard: it awakes. A gazing yellow opened, glowing in the darkness of the room. Slowly, the figure lifted its body till it stood on all fours. Its breath could be heard. The figure then opened its mouth, revealing its sharp teeth, and howled.

'AWWUUUUUU' The howling echoed throughout the mountain.

--

On the street, the Rowdyruff Boys could be seen walking. Minutes have passed since they left the restaurant and they have kept silent since than, until Boomer spoke up.

"Don't you think......You were harsh on her?" He said, putting his hands behind his back.

Brick glanced at his blond brother and said, "Nah...Do you actually believe her story?"

"Well, no...." He then noticed Butch was looking at him with one of his eyebrows raised. "Ok, a little."

"Cheh....." He glanced at Butch. "What about you Butch?"

He just shrugged and said, "Don't know, don't care."

Brick turned back to his front, putting his hands inside his pockets. "Hmm! Who needs parents anyway?"

They continued to walk, only to stop a second later by the sound of an explosion. When the smoke cleared, a large robot stood on the spot, controlled by non-other than Mojo Jojo. The robot, like usual, has his face printed on it. The body was oval shaped, with four legs and two machine guns for hands. Two missile launchers could be seen mounted on each of its shoulders.

The Rowdyruff Boys just stood on the spot, admiring the robot.

"Woah..." They said in unison. The boys could see an angry Mojo Jojo blathering about something in the 'brain' of the machine.

--

"Run you dirty humans!" He said. He then gave an evil laugh and said, "Still dare calling me weak, Mojo?!"

He moved lever on the controls, causing the robot to move. Suddenly, the robot was knocked down on the 'brain', by something hard.

"Who dares!?" Mojo roared as he turned around, only to find himself facing...

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" Mojo said.

"Stop right there Mojo Jojo!" Blossom said, pointing her index finger at him.

Mojo, obviously did not stop and started to fire the machine guns. Fortunately, the girls were fast enough to evade all the bullets. Gripping her hammer tight, Buttercup flew towards the robot and hit it with full force, causing it to crash on to a nearby building.

"Take that!" Buttercup hollered.

The Rowdyruff Boys, again just stood there, watching the battle.

"Should we help?" Boomer asked.

"Nah...." Both Brick and Butch said in unison.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. A very familiar scream....

"Look!" Butch said, pointing at the direction where Mojo crashed. Their eyes widened when they saw pieces of the building was going to fall on a person under it.

"Let's go!" Brick ordered as he dashed towards the person, with his brothers following behind.

The person turned out to be the same woman they saved in the alley, and the one claimed to be the boys' mother. She tried to run away but accidently tripped down. The falling pieces were going to reach her, and the same goes for the boys.

Will they make it?

**

* * *

**

**Alhamdulillah, its finally finish. Hopefully it doesn't sound to cheesy or anything. Well I'm off for now. See ya.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Werewolf**

The Rowdyruff Boys ran as fast as they can, trying to save the woman before the falling pieces of the building crush her. Seeing that the pieces were about to reach her, the boys increased their pace and jumped, grabbing the woman before they roll over to the other side, just in time as the pieces reach the ground. The Powerpuff Girls, who were watching the scene was surprised but soon turn their attention back towards their opponent when they heard him getting up.

--

The boys, along with the woman slowly opened their eyes. The boys coughed as the dust from the fallen rocks lingered in the air.

"Are you ok miss?" Brick asked when as turn to the woman, surrounded by the group.

The woman nodded and said, "I'm fine, Alhamdulillah." The boys helped the woman to stand up. The woman looked at the boys, smiling and said, "Arigato."

"No problem lady!" Boomer said with cheeky smile. The woman gave him a weird look, wondering why he still calls her 'lady'.

"Lady?" She asked.

Boomer just shrugged and said, "Well you didn't tell us your name."

She blinked with surprise as she turn around. "_That's right_!" She turn back to face the boys. "Sorry, where are my manners." She giggled. "My name is Noor Abebah."

"Thats....A unique name." Brick said politely, trying not to offend her.

"Cool name!" Boomer said in his usual cheery manner.

"Well, it's cool. I guess..." Butch said, putting his hands inside his pocket. Abebah just sweat dropped hearing his statement.

The ground then shake, followed by a loud 'THUMP' when the giant robot falls to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Mojo Jojo could be seen among the wreckage of the giant machine, unconscious. Hovering above the scene were the Powerpuff Girls, making their way down to the ground and gently landed on the spot.

"That will teach ya!" Buttercup said proudly, resting her hammer on her shoulder. However, Blossom squealed when she saw the mess they caused.

"Aww man. The Mayor is not going to be happy about this." She groaned.

"But at least we managed to save the town." Bubbles said with a smile, trying to cheer her friend.

"Yeah....But wait! The Rowdyruff Boys!" She said when she realized about the boys. The girls blinked before they too started to realize about those rascals.

"I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on but I just them saving someone from the fallen rocks over there." Blossom said, pointing at the said direction.

"Hey yeah. I saw them too!" Buttercup said.

"Me too." Bubbles said, moving closer to her friends. "But did they really save that person?" Bubbles wondered, putting her index finger on her chin.

"Let's find out!" Blossom said as she jogged to the other side of the wreckage. Her friends followed behind. When they got there, they found the boys nor the woman were in sight, much to their dismay.

"Where did they go?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like their gone." Blossom said, scratching her head.

--

On one of the street, the Rowdyruff Boys could be seen walking along with the woman named Abebah. They managed to escape from the scene just in time before the Powerpuff Girls could catch up to them. Upon arriving to a nearby bus stop, they stopped walking.

"Thank you for escorting me here." Abebah said in gratitude.

"No problem!" Boomer said with his usual goofy smile. The woman returns the smile.

"Well, I guess we better go." Brick said, putting his hand inside his pocket. The boys then bid their farewell as they turn around, and walk away.

The woman felt proud; her children just saved her twice in one day. She then sighed and shakes her head.

"_Oh Allah, open their hearts so they can see the truth..._" She prayed in her heart. A bus arrived and parked itself in front of the bus stop, waiting for its passengers.

--

**Later that day...**

It was 4.30 in the evening. Like usual, The Rowdyruff Boys were at their 'home' in the alleyway, lazing around. Boomer was comfortably reading a comic book the boys' stole nearby the boxes. Butch was leaning at the wall, sighing out of boredom. When he turned to Brick, he raised an eyebrow, seeing that his older brother was staring blankly towards the sky.

"Got something in your mind bro?" Butch asked.

"Yeah...." He replied. "I wonder...." He glanced at his green eyed brother. "Why did we saved her?"

Butch just shrugged and said, "Don't know."

Brick just sighed as he stares back to the sky.

--

**Night time...**

Sound of shooting guns could be heard. The source of the noise came from nearby the mall where several policemen were shooting at something.....something large. However, the identity of the target was hidden by the darkness of the night, only its yellow gazing eyes could be seen. Nearby the figure was a dead man, surrounded by a pool of blood.

The figure then started to charge at its enemies and started to attack. It slashed one of the policemen with its sharp claw. The poor man fell to the ground, lifeless as blood gushed out from the wound.

The police became frighten by this scene and continue shooting. One of them ducked under the police car and started to call the mayor.

--

**Mayor's office**

Inside, the Mayor could be seen.....Playing a game of tennis on his Nintendo Wii. Mr.s Bellum, his assistant was organizing some documents when the phone rang. The Mayor paused his game as he went to pick up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" He greeted.

"Mayor! This is Watanuki from the police! We got a situation here! Call the Powerpuff Girls now!!" The police said. The connection soon ended.

"Right!" He said as he put the phone down.

--

**Utonium's Laboratory**

Professor Utonium quickly turned on the monitor when he heard the alarm. It was a call from the Mayor.

"What I can do for you Mayor?" The professor asked. His son, Ken was standing beside him.

"There's trouble at downtown. Call the Powerpuff Girls Z!!" The mayor said in a panic matter.

"Right." Ken said as he turned to his robotic pet. "Peach!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z da wan!" Peach shouted.

--

Momoko's house

Momoko and her family were having dinner. The orange her girl was happily eating a piece of cake when she heard her compounder beeped. Quickly, she put down her fork and excused herself.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." She said as she ran off towards the toilet.

Miyako's house

Inside the traditional manor of the Gotokuji family, Miyako could be seen sweeping the floor.

"There!" She said with a smile, rubbing her the sweat from her forehead. She then noticed her compounder beeped. Gently, she put away the broom and ran off, heading outside, passing her grandmother's room in the process.

"Miyako, where are you going?" Her grandmother asked.

"We're out of bread." She said before she ran off again.

Kaoru's apartment

Sound of cheering could be heard inside Kaoru's room. It seems that she and her family were watching a wrestling show on the television.

"Yeah!!" Kaoru cheered excitedly.

She then turned her attention towards her compounder, noticing its beeping. Luckily, her family was to busy to pay attention to the noise.

"Umm....I gotta go to the bathroom." She said as she stood up and walks out of the room.

**(Scene divided into three colums)**

The girls took there compouders and activated their transformation sequence.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

After the transformations were complete, the Powerpuff Girls Z flew off, ready for action.

--

**Downtown...**

Few minutes later, the Powerpuff Girls Z arrived, only to found themselves to view a horrifying scene. Many dead bodies of policemen could be seen lying on the ground, covered in blood. Chunks of burning metal could be seen, probably came from the destroyed vehicles.

"Gyaah!!!" Bubbles screamed as she covered her eyes.

"What happened here...?" Blossom said, eyes widened. Buttercup just shake her head.

The girls gently landed on the ground. They then slowly walked forward, checking the situation. Bubbles slowly followed, frightened by the scene.

"Oh my-" Blossom was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a scream. It came from in front of them. The group soon dashed towards the direction of the noise and found the caused of it. They found themselves facing a large figure, which was standing in front of a dead woman. Blood could be seen dripping from its claws.

The girls gulped and slowly backed away, hopefully the figure would not notice them.

Unfortunately, the figure turned around as it heard their footsteps. The girls gasped when they saw the identity of the figure.

"It's! It's a werewolf!" Blossom shouted. Bubbles became more frighten and hid behind her two friends. Buttercup gripped her hammer tight, preparing herself for anything.

The werewolf howled at the sky as it slowly walked towards the girls, looking at them with its gazing eyes.

--

**Wow, took me long enough. Alhamdulillahm at least its finish. I don't know when will I post a new chapter since my college assignments are increasing and I got a lot of work to do. Inshallah, I will try.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Werewolf PART 2**

The girls stood stiffly on the spot, afraid to move any further. The glazing yellow eyes of the werewolf sent chills down their spines. Drools could be seen slimming down from its mouth, making the girls sick to their stomachs. As the wolf got nearer, it raised its right hand and slammed it on the ground, right above the girls.

Fortunately, the girls were fast enough to avoid the attack; they saw it coming. The ground was left with a mark, shaped similarly to the paw of the creature.

"W-what should we do?" Bubbles asked with a nervous tone.

"We fight, that's what!" Buttercup said as she lunged at the creature. She swung her hammer several times until it hit the creature hard on the shoulders, knocking it several feet forward. The werewolf quickly recovered and started to charge. Its target: Buttercup. The green Powerpuff tried her best to defend herself from the beast's attacks but to no avail as the werewolf managed to slash her stomach with its claws. Blood spluttered out from the wound as Buttercup slides to the ground. The force of the attack knocked her unconscious.

Bubbles screamed at this sight. "BUTTERCUP!" Both she and Blossom went to check their comrade.

Blossom stood up and glared at the beast. "Nobody does that to my friend!" She then lashed her yo-yo attack, targeting the creature's face. "Caramel Shot!" The weapon managed to hit the target. However, the attack only did little damage to the creature. The pink Powerpuff makes her move again, this time aiming the creature's legs. The yo-yo circled around the werewolf's feet until it was wrapped up. It soon fell to the ground as Blossom pulled the string.

Annoyed, the werewolf cut the string with its claws and quickly stood up.

Blossom's eyes widened with surprise when she saw what the creature did to her weapon.

The werewolf jumped and turned its body a little to the right as it raised its claw. Blossom was about to evade but she was to late when the creature slashed her face, knocking her out.

Bubbles gasped and said, "Blossom!". She then turned to face the creature, preparing to fight. Her body shakes vibrantly with fear.

"I-I'm not a-afraid of you!" She said as she took a fighting stance.

The creature howled and soon charged.

"Bubble Champaign!" Bubbles yelled as she unleashed giant bubbles towards the creature. The attack however did not affect the werewolf as it just ran through them easily, popping the bubbles in the process.

Just like her friends, Bubbles received the same fate. The creature slashed her left arm, sending her back towards the spot where her friends were knocked out. Her wand was decimated in the process.

The wolf approached the bodies and started howling.

--

**Meanwhile...**

In a familiar alleyway, three pair of eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Ugh! I can't sleep!" Brick said angrily.

"Yeah!" Boomer said in agreement, rubbing his head.

"What the heck is going on out there?!" Butch said.

All the three Rowdyruff Boys slowly stand up and walk out of their home. A sleepy expression could be seen on their faces.

Outside, they looked around for the source of the noises they heard, until...

"Guys! Look!" Boomer said as he points at something. His brothers approached him and look to the place he pointed. Their eyes widened with surprise when they realized they were looking at a werewolf.

"T-That's a..." Butch's sentence was finish by Brick. "Werewolf." Nearby the creature are the bodies of the Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Hey, isn't that the Powerpuff Girls?" Boomer said.

His brothers nodded.

"Are they still alive?" Butch asked, seeing that they were covered in blood.

Brick nodded and said, "They're still breathing."

Suddenly the sound of sirens could be heard echoing in the air. The boys saw the werewolf covered its ears as it growled in pain. Soon, the creature ran and jumped to the roof of a nearby building, and flees from the scene.

--

Soon, a white van followed by three police cars arrived. The door of the van opened and Professor Utonium stepped out, followed by Ken and Peach on the other side. They rushed toward the body of the girls.

"Oh my!" The Professor said.

At the same time, sounds of groaning could be heard from the girls as they open their eyes.

"Ah! Girls, are you ok?" The Professor asked with concern.

"What happened?" Blossom asked. She then grunted when she felt the pain on her chest.

"Come on, lets get back to the lab." He ordered. So, with the help of the police, Professor Utonium and his son brought the girls into the van and drove away, heading towards the laboratory. The police stay back as they want to do some investigation.

--

The Rowdyruff Boys quickly head back to the alleyway, hopefully that the police would not find them.

"Phew that was close!" Boomer said.

"Yeah." Brick said. "But was that really a werewolf we saw?".

"Could be." Butch said. He then covered his mouth as he yawn. "You know what? Let's just sleep for now and talk about this tomorrow..." With that, he laid himself at the wall and started to sleep.

Brick and Boomer just shrugged and they went to sleep as well.

--

**Utonium's Laboratory**

The Powerpuff Girls could be seen lying on three separate beds, one for each member. Their wounds have been treated and covered with bandages.

"Can't believe this happens to us." Kaoru said.

"We never face this kind of situation before." Momoko said. Both girls then turned to face Miyako, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Miyako, are you ok?" Momoko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine.." She replied as she turned to face her friends. A smile formed on her face.

A sound of cracking could be heard as the door opens. The Professor walked towards the girls, his hands clasped behind his back. His son, Ken could be seen standing next to him, holding his pet, Peach.

"How are you girls feeling?" Ken asked.

"Getting better." Kaoru replied.

"That's good, da wan!" Peach said happily.

"Well, you should still rest." The Professor said.

"Oh no!" Momoko suddenly cried out. Everyone turned to look at her. "What about our parents?!" She said in panic.

A chuckle could be heard from the Professor. "Don't worry, I told them that you have an 'emergency study group session' and will be sleeping at my laboratory for the night."

The girls felt relieved, thanking the Professor for his actions. Momoko then asked about their injuries.

"Your injuries were serious but not critical, so you have nothing to worry about." He said. His expression changed to a serious one. "However, I did find some strange molecules inside your blood when I was treating your wounds. I am still conducting a research on it." He said.

The girls looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Don't worry, just take your rest." He added as he walked out of the room.

"Hmm....Don't worry he says..." Kaoru said as she laid herself on the bed, putting her hands behind her head.

--

**Later that night...**

It was 11.58 p.m. The night was peaceful, fill with tranquility until the sound of moaning could be heard in the medicine room. The noise came from the girls. Sweats formed on their foreheads. Cracking sounds could be heard coming from inside their bodies. When the crying stops, the girls opened their eyes, revealing a chilling, yellowish glow. Their teeth were barred as they growled.

* * *

**Alhamdulillah, it's finally finish. Took me around three weeks to make this. I'll edit this if I need to change anything. Inshallah, I write the next chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow, I didn't expect to get more reviews while I wasn't here for weeks and I'm happy their were positive. Thank you. Also, I will put pronouncation of the Arabic words that's going to be written starting with this chapter.**

**Now, here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wanted**

In the Utonium's Laboratory, the Professor could be seen standing in front one of his research tables. He was looking through a black, shiny microscope with complete focus.

His expression changed as he quitely says, "Strange indeed. I have never seen this kind of transformation before. The molecules seem to grow…… furs? I wonder..." He was suddenly interrupted when he heard a loud crash in the next room. He quickly rushed to the said room to check. When he arrived, he was astonished to see that the room was in a complete mess. Pieces of broken glass could be seen falling from the ceiling which was from the light bulbs. As he moved further, he bumped into something, something large. Three pairs of glowing yellow eye shape lights could be seen in the dark, facing him. The Professor could also hear the sound of heavy breathing, which made him uncomfortable.

Without warning, he was suddenly plunged to the wall. He then tried to stand up, clutching his stomach where he was hit. At the same time, the 'eyes' moved forward, slowly revealing their identities when they passing through the light from the other room that shone through the darkness.

"Oh my...." He muttered under his breath.

The girls have transformed into wolf-like creatures!

Saliva slimmed down to the floor. When they were about to reach the Professor, footsteps could be heard from outside. The werewolves quickly dashed to the window and jumped out, breaking it in the process.

--

**The next day....**

The time now is 5.47 a.m. As the dawn arrives, the sound of adhan rang in the air.

"Allaaaaahuakbar Allaaaaaaaaaahuakbar." The adhan which is the call of the prayers of the Muslims. Dawn is the time where Muslims doing their first of the five daily prayers, Subuh. Several Muslims could be seen walking towards the mosque.

--

In the familiar alleyway, our heroes (or brats...) could be seen sleeping, which was then interrupted by the sound of the adhan not far away from their location. Brick was the one who first woke up. He yawned as he slowly open his eyes. The same goes for Butch. Boomer lifted his body with his still close. He then scratches his head. The boys, instead of being cranky like usual, were smiling as they continue to listen to the melodic voice.

The Rowdyruff Boys have done this since the mosque was built and was the only 'good' thing they like.

"You know, I always feel calm when I hear this song." Brick said with a smile. "What do you think guys?" He asked as he turned to his brothers.

Butch just nod with his usual smirk.

"Yeah!" Boomer said happily.

Soon, the adhan was over, causing the boys instantly fall back asleep.

--

**Later that evening...**

Three school girls could be seen walking along the road in the neighborhood. Giggles could be heard from the group as they continue to talk, unnoticed that they were being watched behind the shadows of the alley. When the three girls turned around the corner, a shadowy figure, followed by two others came out of the alley with lightning speed, charging towards the group.

The girl in the middle fell down to the ground as something landed on her. Her friends started to scream when they saw the culprit. It was a wolf like creature but it resembled close to a human, a teenage girl to be more accurate. They watch in horror as the creature torn her friend's back with its claw, hearing her agonizing scream at the same time. Unable to do anything, the other two girls decided to flee but when they turned around, they saw two more wolf like creatures blocking their way. Both of them soon suffered the same fate as their friend.

The first creature has a long messy orange hair that was tied with a heart shape hair clip and the eyes were pink. The second one was a blond, with baby blue colored eyes. The third has a shoulder length bluish black hair with green eyes, and it was more aggressive than the other two.

As they were going for a kill, the sound of a gunshot could be heard from behind them. They turned around, finding themselves facing two policemen, with guns pointing at them.

"H-Hold it right there!" The policeman on the left said with a nervous tone, obviously frightened by the creatures. As the creatures started to move, the police fired their weapons. Several bullets hit the creatures.

"GRRAR!!" One of the werewolfs growled. Unable to bear the pain, the creatures decided to flee. The police than stopped firing.

"What were those things?" The first policeman asked.

"I don't know....." He put his gun on the holster. "But we better get these girls to the hospital!" He added.

--

**Somewhere in the city, a few minutes later...**

Sounds of dripping could be heard echoing throughout the sewer. The three wolfs slowly walked till they came to a stop at a clearing. Someone....or something was waiting for them there....

"_Didn't manage to get a kill_...?" A voice said. The voice was deep and hoarse. From the shadows, another werewolf appeared. However, this one was different than the three; it was bigger, bulkier, and look more like a wolf than a human.

"_No_..." Momoko replied.

"_The police arrived when we were attacking our victims_." Kaoru said.

"_No matter. Tonight, you will taste your first blood by killing this person_." The werewolf said as he took out a picture from a nearby ledge.

"_Thank you master_." Blossom said as she and her friends kneeled.

--

**Later that night...**

"Assalamualaikum warahmatullah." The Imam recited the final part of the prayer.

After Isyak was over, everyone left with few remaining at the mosque. Abebah could be seen walking next to a tall man. His face was smooth and fair like an average Japanese person, though few wrinkles could be seen under his eyes. His short neatly combed black hair was covered with a skullcap. He is Abebah's husband named Zaid. The married couple were heading towards their house which was only a few blocks away from the mosque. During the walk, Abebah was being quiet, which worried her husband.

"Are you alright?" Zaid asked, looking at her.

"Yes." She then sighed and said, "It's just about our children."

Her husband just smiled and said, "Don't worry. We continue to pray to Allah so that their hearts will be open to accept us."

Comforted by those words, she replied, "Inshallah."

Soon, they arrived at their home. As Zaid approaches the front door, he was suddenly knocked down hard to the ground. He grunted as he tries to regain his stance. His wife ran towards him to help. Both people then looked towards the direction where Zaid was pushed, only finding themselves staring at a horrible creature.

--

"W-Who are you? What are you?" Zaid asked with a nervous tone. The creature however stood still and instead howled, which echoed throughout the whole area. Rustling sounds could be heard from the trees with a mixture of growling in the noises. Then, three shadows flew out from the trees and landed nearby the werewolf.

"Astagfirullah..." Both people said.

--

**Meanwhile...**

On the same part of the neighbourhood, The Rowdyruff Boys was slowly walking uphill on the lane. Bored expressions could be seen on their faces. They got nothing to do, as usual.

"Man I'm so bored." Boomer whined.

"Yeah. We didn't even get to fight anyone today, especially those Powerpuff Girls." Butch said.

"Wonder where they are?" Boomer said.

Brick kicked a can he found nearby and it hit a garbage bin, creating a 'clunging' sound, breaking the silence of the night. A cat then jumped out of the bin and hissed at the boys before it ran away. "Who cares?" He said to his brothers.

Suddenly, they heard strange noises coming from the house next to them. It was the sound of someone knocking a shovel to something soft, followed by a scream. The boys were surprised by this. Both Boomer and Butch turned to face Brick. "Let's check it out." Brick ordered. The three boys then lifted their feet over the gate to take a peek. They gasped and their eyes widened with shock when they saw two people were fighting four wolf like creatures. Even more shocking to them is that one of person was someone they knew.

"Abebah!?" The boy said in unison.

* * *

**Gah! Alhamdulillah it's finish. Took me weeks just to write cause my internet has been down for a while... Sorry if its short. Anyway I need your votes on how to make the RRBS get their powers or whatever way to stop the werewolves and make them more interesting.... Also I'll edit this chapter if theres any mistake or changes.**

**Vote: Mutation from some kind of factory-0**

**Technology-0**

**Others(explain)-0**

**Arabic words**

**Allahuakbar (God is Great)~ P: All-ah-hu-akbar**

**Astagfirullah (I Ask Allah forgiveness)~P: As-tagh-fi-rullah**

**Assalamualaikum (May peace be upon you)~P: As-sala-mu-alai-kum**

**Isyak~P: The fifth and final daily prayers of the Muslims.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Finally, an update.**

"blah"- normal talking

'blah'- thoughts or heart

* * *

**Chapter 8: Assault**

"Abebah?!" The boys said in unison with a surprised tone.

The woman was helping a man to stand up while being confronted by four wolves like creatures. The boys then turned their attention towards the werewolf, analysing them from top to bottom. They never had seen this kind of creatures in the city before.

"Woah, what are those things?" Butch asked.

"Don't know. New mutant perhaps?" Brick replied. "But it can't be. Most of the black lights have been sealed with Him in space." Brick added, recalling the event that happened a few years ago.

"Yeah, now I remember." Butch said, nodding.

Boomer suddenly spoke up. "Guys, I think you better take a look at those three." He points his finger at the three werewolves that stood behind the larger one. Brick and Butch look towards the pointed direction, and was surprised. Black coloured auras could be seen emitting the creatures' bodies.

"Weird..." Brick said, tapping his index finger on his chin. Putting that thought aside, Brick and his brothers continue to watch the scene.

--

The larger werewolf, presumably the leader stepped forward. A smirked formed on its face, showing its sharp, razor-like teeth. It then raised its head and started to howl.

'AWWOOOOOO'

The bone-chilling howl echoed throughout the area and faded afterwards. The pack leader then raised its left claw and slashed its victim. Quickly, the man jumped and pushed his wife at the same time, saving them both from the attack. The creature's claw hit the ground, causing a few pieces of rubble flying in the air. The creature hissed and was going to attempt another attack before a rock hits it directly on the right eye. It cried in pain. Blood could be seen flowing down from the wound. The other members of the pack went towards their leader to check.

--

"Are you alright Master?" Momoko asked.

Hearing the orange hair werewolf talked surprised the couple. "That thing can talk?" Abebah said as a statement.

"It burns...." The pack leader replied, covering his wounded eye. He then slowly stood up, and turned to face the humans. Pulling away its hand, it licked the blood covering its fingers, much to the couple's disgust. What surprised them was that the wound started to closed. A quiet hissing steam could be seen as the wound healed itself.

--

The boys were so eagerly watching the scene that they did not realise the cracks on the wall started to spread around, until....

'CRAAASH' The wall crumbled into pieces. Groan and moans could be heard coming from the boys as they recovered from the fall. Everyone, both the humans and the werewolfs turned towards the crash site. The blond ruff rubbed his head as he said, "Ouch." Brick brushed off the dirt from his windbreaker while Butch cleaned his pants. Afterwards, they looked around.

"What a mess!" Brick stated the obvious. When the dust cleared, their presence was revealed.

"Busted." Boomer said.

--

Zaid raised an eyebrow as he asked his wife, "Who are they?"

Abebah paused for a moment before she face her husband and said, "They are....Our children." Hearing this, Zaid's eyes widened and turned to look at the boys. He analysed each one of them. Suddenly he was grabbed at the collar by the pack leader.

--

"Hey, it's the Rowdyruff Boys." Miyako said.

An evil grin appeared on Kaoru's face. Licking her claws, she said "Let's get them!" As she was about to make her move, someone grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from doing so.

The person was Momoko. "We must wait for master's orders." She said.

Unable to object, Kaoru did as she was told and brushed off passed her friend, scowled, muttering angrily. With that, the girls turned towards their master.

--

Struggling in the creature's grasp, Zaid continuously kick the creature's chest. However, he only earned laughter from the werewolf. The attacks did not flinch him one bit.

As the creature was going for the kill, it was suddenly knocked back, causing it to release Zaid. The pack leader growled in pain as held its head where it was hit. Zaid shake his head as he recovered from the fall. Abebah went towards him A shovel was being held tightly in her hands.

"Are you ok?" She asked, checking for any injuries.

"Alhamdulillah." He simply replied.

--

The Rowdyruff Boys were shocked and impressed by Abebah's actions.

"Nice shot!" Butch said, clenching his fist.

"Awesome!" Brick said.

"Yeah!" Boomer said.

--

It was not over, however, as the creature's wound healed. The sudden attack made it angry. The other three werewolves went to support their leader. The humans were outnumbered. They were trapped like rats.

'Oh Allah! Please help us.' Zaid prayed in his heart. Both couple then closed their eyes,

As the werewolves were approaches, they were suddenly hit a barrage of saliva, ear waxes and stinky socks. The attacks soon stopped. The girls growled angrily as they knew where the attacks came from; the Rowdyruff Boys.

--

The Rowdyruff Boys stood proudly on the spot, armed with their 'weapons'.

At the same time, the married couple opened their eyes after realising they were unharmed. Seeing that the werewolves were being distracted, they quietly make their get away and ran towards the ruffs.

"Are you guys ok?" Brick said as he and his brothers turned around to look at them.

"Yes, thanks you three." Zaid said with a smile. The group then turned around as they saw three werewolves from the pack started to make their move.

"We'll handle this. You guys go to somewhere safe." Brick said with a grin.

Hesitated, Abebah said, "Are you boys sure about this?" She was concerned about them.

The boys nodded in unison. "We'll be ok!" Boomer said with his usual cheeky smile. The couple nodded in agreement and took cover behind a tree nearby. With that, the boys their attentions back towards the three werewolves, who were approaching fast. Without further a do, the Rowdyruff Boys attack.

"Spitball Straw!" Brick shot his saliva towards the orange hair wolf's face like a machinegun, blinding her sight.

"Earwax Q-Tip!" Boomer launched a barrage of ear waxes with incredible speed at his opponent, the blond of the pack. Even she is now a werewolf, Miyako still unable to bear the grossness of the attack.

"Stinky Sock Boomerang!" Butch threw two green socks at his opponent. Like its namesake, the socks circle around the werewolf, releasing bad stench. The werewolf started to cough as she was suffocated by the smell.

--

"Darn these kids!" Alpha said. Calling out his pack, he gave an order to retreat, before he disappeared into the trees. The girls soon followed as they have no reason to continue the fight.

--

"Phew! I'm glad that's over." Boomer said, panting.

"Yeah.....*panting* Man, it did take a lot out of us." Brick commented.

"Hmm! They ran away like chickens!" Butch said in dissatisfaction.

The suddenly heard the sound of clapping, which came from behind them.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Abebah said happily.

"Yes. Even though it was kind of dirty and disgusting....But you saved our lives." Zaid said as a compliment.

"No problem!" Brick said with his usual smirk.

"You guys are heroes!" Abebah said, giving a single clap.

"We're heroes?" Boomer repeated, pointing a finger at himself.

"We are not heroes!" Butch said in denial, arms crossed.

All three brothers then stood together and do their pose. "We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" They said in unison.

A chuckle could be heard from Zaid. "Ah I see. So you're Tokyo's number one group of rascals." An annoyed expression formed on the boys' faces. Abebah just smile without saying another word. As the boys were about to leave, they suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Boys?!" Abebah and her husband approach them to check their conditions. Zaid put his hand on Brick's forehead to feel his temperature. It was hot.

"He has a fever." He said. He does the same at Brick's brothers and got the same result.

"Let's bring them in." His wife suggested. With that, Zaid carried each one of them in the house one by one, starting with Brick.

--

**Phew....Took me a whole month to finish this, Astagfirullah. I think this is one of my suckiest chapter ever....But I'll edit it later for fixing. Now I'm tired. Still working on how the RRBs going to get their powers.**

**R&R**

**Arabic words**

**Allah (God in Arabic)~P: Al-lah**

**Alhamdulillah (Thank God)~P: Al-ham-du-lil-lah**

**Astagfirullah (I ask Allah forgiveness)~P: As-tag-fi-rul-lah**


	9. Chapter 8

**Again, thanks for the review guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home**

Professor Utonium's Laboratory

The sound of painful groans could heard. Inside, an injured Professor Utonium could be seen sitting on a chair half-naked. His son, Ken was gently wrapping his wounded head with a bandage. Peach could be seen sitting on the desk nearby, watching the two people. After Ken finished, he took the remain of the bandage inside the medical kit.

"So dad-I mean Professor." He still calls his father Professor. "Can you tell me what happen to you? Your head was hit pretty hard!" Ken asked with concern in his tone. At the same time, Peach jumped off the desk and went near the Professor.

A moment of pause before the Professor responded. "It has something to do with the girls." He simply said. This caused ken to raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"They....They've changed." Utonium said with a serious tone.

"Umm....They are growing girls dad-I mean professor." Ken replied, stating the obvious.

"That's not what I mean." He said. The professor than stood up and walked towards the desk with a microscope situated on it. "Come here. I have something to show you."

Following his orders, Ken slowly make his way towards his father, with Peach following behind him.

--

Abebah's house

Brick started to regain his conciusness though was still not fully awake. However, he could still feel his surroundings; he could feel he was lying down....on something soft? Not to mention that there was something soft on his forehead. It was wet. A soft groan escaped from his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes. When his vision became clear, he found himself staring at a white ceiling. He then slowly lifted his body up. A wet mini towel fell from his forehead to his lap. He slightly turned his head to each side and found his brothers were lying in beds similar to his. Just like him, their foreheads were covered with wet towels.

"Boomer? Butch?" He said with a soft tone. His call received a respond. A soft could be heard from Butch's bed as he wakes up with Boomer being next.

"Where...Are we?" Butch asked as he lift his body, covering his yawning mouth.

"What's going on....?" Boomer said sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he got up from the bed.

Brick blinked a few times before turning his head to look around his surroundings. "It looks like...We're in a room." He said. It was beautiful room at that, though not luxurious. The walls were light green in color, to point of almost becoming white. A large green curtain with yellowish flower patterns could be seen covering the windows in front of the boys, perfectly match with the color of the walls, making the room an eye softner.

Unnoticed by them, someone entered the room.

"Good morning!" Abebah greeted cheerfully. She was carrying a tray of food and medicine, which she put at the nearby table.

"Morning..." The boys said lazily in unison, unrealised whom they were talking to, until....

"Eh!?" The ruffs turned to face the person. "What are you doing here?!" Boomer said.

The woman sweat dropped when she heard that and replied, "This is my house."

The boys looked at each other before Butch spoke up. "But what are we doing here?"

Abebah just smiled and responded, "I'll explain later." She turned around and walked towards the door but soon stop. She turned again, facing the boys and said, "Right now, eat up!" She waved her hand towards the tray of food. The boys blinked before looking at the tray she mentioned. Seeing the delightful sight of food caused their eyes to widened: they never seen food this delicious offered to them. Forgetting their fever, the boys rushed and started to devour the food like a pack of wolves.

--

**_Later..._**

Within a few minutes, the food had been completely consumed, save for small crumbs that littered on the tray. On the floor, the boys were laying down comfortably. They were satisfied with the meal; evident from the looks on their faces.

"Wah! I never had breakfast this good!" Boomer said happily, patting his stomach.

"Yeah!" Brick simply said, smirking as he put his hand behind his back.

Butch just gave a smirk at the comments. From his pocket, he took a toothpick to clean his teeth.

Soon after, the boys got up from the floor decided to thank the person that offered them the delicious meal whilst returning the empty tray. However, as soon they stepped out of the room, they could only stand in awe. The house, is huge! It was a mansion. Not only the place was big but it was clean too. Too clean. Even the floor gave a shiny glitter at its surface.

"Wow..." Brick said in awe. The tray fell to the floor as the red ruff lost his grip.

"Cool!" Boomer said. His voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Nice." Butch complimented, looking around.

As Brick picked the tray up, Boomer spoke. "How are we gonna find the kitchen now?"

"Come on! How hard could it be?" Brick said with his typical smug.

--

A minute passed. The boys came across a wooden door with a little square of a window on it, though there was no doorknob. "This must be it." Brick said as he slowly pushed the door, allowing him and his brothers to enter. His instincts was right.

"Wow!" Boomer said with excitement.

Unknowingly, someone was in the room. It was Abebah whom were surprised to see the group.

"Boys? What are you doing here?" She asked and went to the closet to put away a plastic box. A plastic box full of various kinds of medicine. Some of them have been put on a tray with three glasses of water.

"Oh, we just want to return this." Brick said as he moved closer to her with the dirty tray he was holding.

She giggled as she took the tray, and said, "Thank you."

Boomer just gave a chessy smile while putting his hands behind his head.

Butch on the other hand, was observing the kitchen, looking around, astounded by the many kinds of kitchen utensils. Seeing an oven nearby, he went closer to check. "_Wow..._" He rubbed the over a few times.

"Butch? What are you doing?" Brick said, raising an eyebrow.

Blinking for a moment, Butch responded "Huh? Oh, just checking" and turned to face the group, arms crossed.

Abebah saw that and smiled with amusement.

"Well, we better get going." Brick said.

She blinked for a moment and said, "Going? What do you mean?"

Brick turned his head to look at her and replied, "Going back to the streets. We can't stay here you know!". A smile appeared on his face.

"And why not?" She asked, crossing her arms, raising and eyebrow.

"Well...." He rubbed his head and gave a full reply. "We don't want to bother you." That was the first time anyone heard kind words coming out of him, let alone from a rowdyruff boy. Soon, he walks out with his brothers following slowly behind him.

Abebah slowly walked out of the room as well as she leads them to the front door. Even though she was smiling presently, she was actually sad. After years of missing of her long lost children, this is how close she can be with them. "_If only they know_..." She thought to herself. As she was about to reach the door knob, she heard a sound coming from the living room. A voice to be exact.

"W-What is that?" Butch asked, stood in awe

"Don't know but it sounds....Soothing." Brick replied. He has the same expression as Butch.

"Cool let's check it out!" Boomer said with his usual hyperactiveness.

Following the voice, the boys easily found their way to the living room. When they arrived, they saw a man, sitting on the table reading a book of sort.

"What is he reading there, Abebah?" Brick said, still awe like his brothers.

She smiled and said, "That is the Quran."

The Quran, believe by the Muslims as the book of divine guidance and as the final revelation of God.

The boys took a seat on the floor as they continue to listen. Their presence however was still unnoticed as Zaid continues to concentrate on his reading. Just like the boys said, his voice was soothing.

--

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Darn brats! How dare they do this to me!" A voice shouted angrily. The sound of a cracking wall could be heard, resulted of being punched. He clenches his fist in anger. Even though his wounds have healed, he was still angry of being defeated by three young teenagers; it was a humiliation for him. He then turned around, looking at his minions.

"I want you girls find those boys at once!" He ordered in a shouting manner. "And once you do.....Dispose them." He added with an evil grin.

Momoko smirked and said, "Considered it done." With that, she and her teammates transformed into Powerpuff Girls Z and soon flew away.

**

* * *

**

**Wow! Took me long enough to post this. Sorry everyone, I've been busy with assignments..... Oh yeah, this chapter is actually a filler, though it will become a major part in the story later. Also, I explain something related to my religion in here, so any haters who read this fic, your comment will not be entertain.**

**PS: About Butch....I gave him some personality. The other two ruffs will have soon.**

**I'll write soon Inshallah! Nya~ ^^**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm very happy with you reviews!! ^^ Oh, I changed the last chapter's title to make it more fitting with the content ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rematch**

"Sadaqallah hula'zim." Ending his reading, Zaid gently closed the Quran as he stood up, and put it back on the shelf next to him. He turns around, only to be startled by the guests in his room, especially the Rowdyruff Boys who were sitting on the floor with awed expressions. There was a second pause before the boys blinked, releasing that Zaid has finished.

"What are you three doing here?" Zaid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..." Brick and his brothers got up from the floor. "We were just listening to your reading. " The red ruff answered with a smirk, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see." He said.

"It was awesome!" Boomer answered happily, giving two thumbs up. Zaid just nodded, smiling.

While he was putting his hands in his pocket, Boomer's elbow accidently bumped to a nearby cabinet. The shake caused one of the picture frames to fall and it was about to crash when a hand caught it just in time before it reach the floor. It was Butch. He slowly regained his stance as he carefully held the picture.

"Phew! That was close!" He said with relief.

The boys then noticed something parculiar about the picture; it was torned in half. The upper part was missing. The lower part however was still intact.

"Hey, who are these babies?" Boomer said referring to the picture.

The couple paused for a moment and looked at each other before Abebah started to speak in a whispering manner.

"_Do you think they will believe us if we tell them?_" Her husband just shrugged at the comment.

"The picture.....It feels familiar." Brick remarked, analyzing the picture. "Don't you think guys?" He said to his brothers.

While Butch nodded in agreement, Boomer could only rub his head, thinking hard as he tries to remember...to no avail. "Hmm...Nope."

Butch just sighed at his brother's remark.

"Wait a minute!" Brick suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. Taking off his trademark cap, he looked inside before taking something out. It was stick with a piece of chewed bubblegum. He gently pull it out of the cap, trying to not to tear it off in the process. The item turned out to be picture, though it was torn in half. It was picture of a man and woman standing together, holding something but that part was missing. Being the smartest of the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick took picture in his hand and compare them side by side, before he puts them together. (The other half is still in the frame.)

"_I just got the feeling tha-...._" He stopped in midsentence. His eyes widen.

It fits.....Both half fits into a whole photo.

All three of them suddenly stood frozen on the spot in silence.

"You guys alright?" Zaid asked, staring strangely at them.

Brick and his brothers then turned around, gazing at the couple in silence. "When was this picture taken....?" The red ruff asked, showing them the photo.

"It was taken 14 years ago." Zaid answered simply.

"Oh..." Brick said simply as he looked down. His brothers, strangely, does the same. Taking back his picture, the Rowdyruff Boys make their move towards the door but the red ruff stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder. It was Zaid's hand.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Zaid asked.

"Yeah." Brick said coldly without bothering to look at the man. Instead, he brushes off the hand with his shoulder. It looks they were in a hurry to get out of there. Soon he and his brothers left, leaving the couple once again to themselves. They walk quickly till they were out of view. Seeing this, Abebah became disappointed; evident from her sad expression.

"Don't worry." Zaid said in attempt to comfort her. "We just keep praying, so that Allah shows them the truth."

--

**_Later..._**

10 minutes or so have passed since they left the house. Along the way, the three of them have kept silence. Non of them speak. Boomer tried to cheer up the mood by asking stupid questions but to no avail. Instead, he gets angry glares as an answer. Upon arriving to their alleyway, the ground in front of them suddenly shattered. The force was strong as it knocked the three ruffs back. Pieces of tar scattered while dust lingered in the air. The boys coughed as they regain their senses.

"What- *cough* just happened?" Butch asked. The green ruff just received his answer when three familiar faces landed in front of them.

"What the?" Brick said, looking up at the three shadowy figures in front of him.

A sinister could be heard. When the dust cleared, the three were revealed to be the Powerpuff Girls Z. They stood proudly in front of the boys, looking down upon them.

"You!!" Brick exclaimed as he quickly get up from the road. Boomer and Butch does the same. "What are you doing here?" Brick questioned.

"The question is, what are _you _doing here?" Blossom said with a hint of a smile.

"Shouldn't little boys like you be in school?" Buttercup mocked and laughed.

A vein popped on Butch's head as he yelled, "LITTLE!?" He cracked his knuckles and clenched his fist, itching to fight with his counterpart.

"Oh, so you want a fight huh?" Blossom said with a toothy kind of smirk.

"Yeah!!" Boomer yelled enthusiastically.

"We want a rematch!" Brick said, lifting his hand to point Blossom out. This comment caused the girls to giggled, much to the boys' dismay. "What's so funny?!" Brick said, obviously pissed off; evident from his shaking fists.

When the laughter stops, the girls' eyes shot open. They were glowing in an evil glow in their respective colours and charged at the boys without warning. Each of them went to attack their counterparts.

Like usual, Blossom attacks Brick with her yo-yo. She shot him at the shoulder but it was easily avoided by the red-eyed boy. Countering the attack, Brick shot saliva at Blossom's face using his heart shape straw and managed to get a hit. The red hair girl just wiped them off and threw her yo-yo again at him.

On the other side of the road, Buttercup could be seen flying towards Butch with her hammer in hands. When she got close, she was about to hit Butch on the head but he quickly jumped, flipping in the air backwards before landing on his feet. A snicker could be heard from him. "What's wrong can't hit me?" Butch laughed.

An evil grin formed on Buttercup's face as she smashed her hammer on the road, creating a shockwave. Butch stopped laughing as he jumped away.

"Earwax Q-tip!!" Boomer yelled as he attacked Bubbles with his earwax. However, Bubbles just float calmly as she released a single bubble from her wand, which cause the flying earwax to stick on it. Surprised by her action, he unleashed more attacks, sending a barrage of ear waxes at his opponent but all of them were dispatched easily the same way.

Boomer looked at Bubbles, who was smiling evilly at him. "What are you looking at?"

A sinister giggled could be heard from her as she wave her wand, releasing a giant bubble and shot it towards Boomer. The bubble was so fast that Boomer was unable to avoid it as it explode when it him, sending him flying into a pile of garbage.

--

**_In the sewers..._**

Light illuminated in the dark, revealed to be coming from a screen of a laptop. A certain werewolf named Alpha was using it. Pressing a few buttons on the keyboard, three silhouettes appeared on the screen. A smirk appears on his face as he observe the readings.

--

"Master will be so proud!" Blossom giggled.

"Master?" Brick repeated as he wiped the dirt on his left cheek. "You mean that giant furball?"

Angered, Blossom shot her yo-yo again at Brick, hitting him on the chest. "Don't insult the Master." She said with venom in her tone.

Brick snarled as he hold his chest. He coughed a little and panted. "_Their tougher than before!_" Brick thought. As he about to shoot another spit, his hand was shot, causing him to drop the straw. "Ouch!" He cried as he holds his hand. "Why you!" He scanned the ground and found a metal rod. Then he threw the rod at Blossom, hitting her on the shoulder.

"Oww!" Blossom cried. The rod scraped her skin, causing it to bleed. Touching the wound, she said "Hmm...Playing dirty aren't we?" She then licks the blood that covered her hand. "Now, you pay!" She shot yo-yo again but this time, she aimed at Brick's legs, causing him to be entangled. Then, she swung him around before tossed him into a building.

At the same time, Butch could be seen floating in midair, whom collar was being held by Buttercup. "Heh!" Releasing him, Buttercup slowly let boy fall before she hit him on the head with her hammer, sending him crashing down the road. The sound of groaning could be heard afterwards.

Small explosions could be seen as Boomer tried his best to avoid the on coming bubbles....but to no avail as he was hit, sending him towards the garbage bin again, but harder.

Soon, the girls stopped attacking and lands on the road.

The boys recovered from the attack and regroup in one spot. Then they huddled, whispering something to each other. Boomer lifted his head up before Butch pull him down.

"Are you guys giving up?" Blossom questioned with a smirk.

The boys have stopped talking. Assuming their position, their taking their plan into action. Boomer and Butch were holding a large rubber band, larger than the average ones you'll get at the market. Out of his pocket, Brick took out a rather large red balloon, filled with green stuffing of some sort. "I've been waiting to use this for a long time!" He said enthusiastically. The girls watched the boys and were quite confused by their sudden cause of action.

Soon, the balloon was released, and was heading towards the girls.

"Eh?" The girls exclaimed simultaneously. As the balloon got close, Blossom uses her yo-yo to shot it down....with dire consequences. When the balloon breaks, green colour sludge inside was released and covered the girls.

"Eww!!" Bubbles cried in disgust.

"Yuck!" Kaoru said.

The boys could just laughed at the scene and high fiving each other, simultonously shouted, "Yeah!".

The girls however, just stood there, unbothered by the sludge anymore. A chuckle could be heard from Blossom. "You think you've won punks?" The pink Powerpuff Girl grinned, though her teeth seem to be growing longer and sharper....

The sound of cracking bones could be heard when the girls' legs grew taller and more animalistic. Their backs hunch while their faces grew longer towards the front. Their ears grew pointier, reaching above their heads. Their clothes were shredded, though some pieces were still left. (Ain't gonna show nudity here folks!) The only thing that was not change were their hairs.

When the transformation stopped, the newly transform Powerpuff Gi...Werewolfs let out loud howl. They shake their bodies to get rid of the sludge.

The Rowdyruff Boys gulped in unison, shaking nervously.

"What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?" Buttercup mocked in a deeper voice, smirking evily. At the same time, a thunder roar above the sky and the rain falls.

* * *

**After a month of absence, I'm finally back! I was actually ran out of ideas so that's why I didn't update. Sorry guys ^^". But Alhamdulillah (Praises be to God), I managed to gain some. Insyallah, I'll update as soon as I can, though I can't promise since my exams are coming....**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Wawee!! It's been a long time since I update this fanfic eh? Sorry though since I was very busy with my assignments; it's my final semester for foundation! And being sick for a week doesn't help.....But Alhamdulillah, I managed to finish this. Don't worry, I'll be able to write my fanfics when I'm free Insyallah!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. PPGZ belongs to Toei.**

**Note: **"blah" -normal talking

_"blah"_ -thinking, inner thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rematch part 2**

A few drops of water fell from the sky, creating dripping sounds. Soon, the rain poured down. The Rowydruff Boys stood firm. Their bodies were shaking but they were not cold because of the rain. Rather, they were shocked and their faces froze in the said expression. They can't believe before their eyes that the Powerpuff Girls just transformed into vicious werewolves!

"W-What just happened?" Brick stuttered.

"Like our new look?" The werewolf Blossom said in a somewhat seductive tone. Her smirk bears her sharp, wet teeth.

The boys were still silent, mixed with the feelings of awed and shocked. A wet thump sound was heard when Boomer fell on the little puddle on the ground on his butt. He pointed at them while opened his mouth, but still speechless.

Butch leaned his face closer to Brick and whispered, "Any plans?" For the first time ever, Brick shake his head as a reply to that statement, indicated that he does not have a plan. He tightened his grip on his metal rod.

"We're not gonna let them beat us, are we?" Brick continued, grinning. "I'll never let a girl beat me!"

"Pfft! You can't be serious," Bubbles mocked, crossing her arms.

The boys ignored that comment and prepared themselves to attack. The girls grinned as they prepared themselves as well.

--

**Zaid's house**

Abebah sat on top of her praying mat, alone in the bedroom. While she recited her du'a, a lightning flashed. Her eyes suddenly snapped open at the same time. She put her hand on her chest. Her eyes wondered around the room.

"What is this feeling?" She asked herself. The feeling of uneasiness overwhelmed her. Sweats formed on her forehead. Another thunder flashed.

"The children!" Her eyes snapped wide. "I feel…Like they are in some kind of trouble! But I hope I," She then closes her eyes, praying to the Lord that her children are safe.

--

Werewolf Bubbles threw Butch at the wall. The throw was hard enough to create a crack. Slowly, the green ruff stood up while pressing his hand on his back. A hissed of pain escaped his mouth while he eyed his opponent with one eye. Boomer helped him, speeding up the process. Both of them then saw Brick was being pummelled by werewolf Blossom. She was knocking him on the wall with one hand like he was a toy.

"Hey! Nobody does that to my brother!" Boomer shouted, pointing at the said werewolf. Quickly, he took out a lastic from his pocket with a few marbles, and started to shoot. A few of the marbles managed to land a hit, though Buttercup brushed most of them away with her claws, out of annoyance. Blossom then threw Brick back at his brothers. He coughed with blood came out of his mouth.

Grabbing her hammer with one hand, Buttercup jumped and smacked the blond boy on the face like a barbarian. Blood trickled from his lips as Boomer slide on the ground, rolling at the same time, till he stopped.

Both Brick and Butched gasped as went to help their brother. Tears formed in his eyes as Boomer touched the spot where he was hit. The werewolf Powerpuffs were amused by the scene.

"What is this? A Rowdyruff Boy cries?" Blossom commented. She and her teammates started to laugh.

The boys shot them a glare. As Butch was about to attack, Blossom used her Yo-yo and tied all three of them tightly. They struggled, trying to escape but to no avail. With an evil grin, Blossom lifted them up with ease due to her new found strength. She spins them around in the air and then knocked the boys three times on the road, a nearby car and the wall respectively.

--

**The sewers**

Laughter was heard. It was a maniacal one, belonging to Alpha. From the looks of his face, he was happy.

"These girls are improving quite a lot!" He said. Then he looked at the other part of the screen. "These boys.....They look like they have potential.....Interesting...," He rubbed his chin with his furry finger. An evil grin appeared on his face. He glanced at the screen one last time before he ran off.

Unbeknownst to him, a shadowy figure had been watching him. It gruffed and went towards the computer screen. Something on it caught his attention.

"What's this?" He asked as he took a seat.

--

Lying on the ground were the now injured Rowdyruff Boys. Bruises could be seen all over their bodies with their clothes stained with blood and wet from the rain. The werewolf Powerpuffs stood tall, looking down at the unconscious bodies.

"That was a piece of cake!" Blossom said.

"So much for the 'Rowdyruff Boys'!" Bubbles mocked, doing the air quote.

Buttercup pressed her powerful, scrawny leg on Butch's back when she saw him moving. A menacing grin formed on her face when she spoke, "Shall we finish them?"

"Let's!" Blossom said with a smirk as the two girls moved towards their counterparts. As soon as they were about to go for the final kill, they smelled something in the air, though were unsure where it came from or what it was due to the rain.

"Stop!" A voice growled.

The girls were stunned by the voice. They recognised the voice; it was their master's. They looked up when they saw Alpha jumping down from the roofs and finally down to the ground. He landed with a thump. He straightened himself and walk towards his minions. The girls were confused and surprised by his presence.

"Master?" Why are you here?" Blossom asked in a curious manner.

Alpha just kept silent, ignoring her question. Instead, he walked past his minions and stopped in front of the unconscious boys. He observed them before turning his head slightly, looking at the girls through his shoulder.

"Take them back to the lair." Alpha ordered with his usual cold tone. This surprised the girls even further.

"But why master? Why can't we just kill them?" Buttercup questioned. She was eager to kill her counterpart.

"I'll tell you when we get back. Now, bring them!"

The werewolf girls nodded without a second thought. Following his orders, the girls took the boys by the back of their jackets, making them look like a garbage about to be thrown away, and jumped off towards a nearby rooftop, and soon disappeared.

--

**_Later...._**

Back in the sewers, someone was using the computer. A mysterious silhouette was sitting down on chair, clicking a few buttons on the keyboard. It then inserted a disk inside the computer and a download bar appeared.

"Come on, come on!" The figure said. On the screen, the downloading bar is moving fast, reaching 90% in mere seconds. His head snapped towards his left when he heard footsteps approaching.

Ping!

The download was complete. He quickly retrieved the disk and made a dash towards the opposite direction in the darker parts of the sewer. He hid himself like before. A few moments passed when the creatures entered the room. He watched as they came in.

Looking at the disk one more time, the figure then was preparing to leave the place when he saw something caught his attention. Something the creatures' held. He saw them putting the things down on the floor. When he inspected them, he was terrified. Even it was dark, one could tell that his eyes were as wide as tennis balls and mouth parted slightly.

"_No!" _He cried in his thoughts. "_Not them!"_

_--_

**_Meanwhile..._**

Back at the city, a familiar vehicle passed by. It was Professor Utonium along with his son, the Mayor and Mrs. Bellum. The professor explained the situation towards his two passengers, which they were still finding hard to believe. However, the important thing at the moment is to find the girls and according to him, he detected them somewhere in this part of the city. And boy was he right.

**

* * *

****So, what ya think? I post this first to show you that me nor this fanfic is dead! xD But I'll edit some more soon. Also, I think I need to name the chapters better....**

**R&R!**


End file.
